Aynsleigh
Basic Information *Name: Aynsleigh Haynes-Reardon *Title: Aynsleigh of the Shattered Sun *Age: 31 *Race: Human *Class: Paladin *Status: Involved *Relatives: Parents: Aynston and Leigh Haynes. Sister: Kayleigh Haynes-Marris, Brother: Harston Haynes (deceased) *Spouse: Danyel Reardon (deceased) *Affiliation: Alliance *Location: Stormwind Appearance *Height: 5'9" *Weight: 165lbs *Hair Color: Reddish blonde *Hair Style: Shoulder length *Eye Color: Green Conventionally pretty, Aynsleigh is like the girl next door. Her reddish blonde hair waves gently to her shoulders. Dark green eyes are frames with heavy lashes and are frequently sparkling with a smile. She is tall and muscled due to the extensive fighting she has done in the past. Though she is mainly a healer now, her combative past is etched into her fair skin in battle scars, burns and deep wounds. Aynsleigh is frequently found in full armor as she never feels like she can fully let her guard down. She wants to be ready to fight at quick notice. She has recently started making more of an effort to relax, and occassionally can be found in dresses, though she still seems a bit uncomfortable. Personality Aynsleigh likes to drink. But unlike other humans in this dark time, Aynsleigh drinks to celebrate. She toasts the memories of those she loves and is thankful for each day that she lives through. She came out of a very long, very dark tunnel of bitter revenge and utter recklessness emerging a stronger and more stable person. She knows the pains of loss all too well, and seeks to help comfort others. She put aside the double bladed battle axe in lieu of re-training to heal and help others. She tends to be optimistic, outgoing, and laid-back. An easy conversationalist, Aynsleigh is a good listener because she truly wants to help. Aynsleigh is a paladin in the virtuous sense. She has a highly developed sense of duty. It has gotten her into trouble as she never seems to give up hope, no matter what the circumstance. She also has a passion bordering on obsession with hunting the black dragon flight. This obsession has spread to the other dragon flights as well, as she feels it is her duty to end the cycle of corruption. She seeks the light and the good in all people. She has a tendency to try to save others, and it destroys her when she cannot stop the inevitable. But it is her duty to try. She trusts easily and loves deeply. Her remaining family is very important to her. Background Brief overview of the past few years. (In progress) Loving Danyel had been effortless. Growing up in Lakeshire, on the shores of the lake, Aynsleigh and Danyel had been inseparable for their entire lives. He first proposed to her with a ring of flowers on the shore of Lake Everstill at the wise and sensible age of six. They were married twelve years later. It was an easy thing to love him. It was entirely different to let him go. The ore veins in Lakeshire had run dry of the more sophisticated minerals necessary to make higher grade weapons. Danyel accompanied Aynsleigh’s brother to Burning Steppes in order to mine the coveted thorium. There was a large order placed in order to aid Magistrate Solomon’s forces in the continued battle against the orcs. Still to this day, Aynsleigh remembered the way he had kissed her as he left. The scruff of his moustache would tickle her upper lip and his grey-blue eyes sparkled as he told her he’d be back soon. The news came from one of the guards as Aynsleigh was making dinner. The sun was setting over Lake Everstill, causing the sky over the Redridge Mountains to be streaked with deep fuchsia and lavender. “They were ambushed,” he had told her. “The dragons, you know they hunt humans for sport. There was nothing the could do.” The ladle had fallen from her hands as she sunk to the floor. “I’m sorry,” he had added. As if those two little words could make up for the deep throbbing loss in her heart. Her beloved brother and dearest husband were both gone forever. Her sorrow was only abated by her rage. She threw herself into training, traveling to Stormwind to study with the master warriors. Learning to wield sword and axe, she trained relentlessly, consumed with the insatiable need for revenge. She progressed quickly, moving through the ranks. She became a master skinner, wearing the scales of the dragons she hunted mercilessly. For years, she hunted down the black dragon flight. After three years, the lands were ravaged by the third war, and she took out her anger on the scourge. At the conclusion of the war, Aynsleigh resumed her hunt with renewed fervor and with even greater strength. She stopped sleeping. She went weeks on end, scouring the countryside for signs of the dragon flight. Her most intriguing clue came from Magistrate Solomon, who sent her on a search for Marshall Windsor. After months of searching and planning and even a jail break, Lady Katrana Prestor was revealed to be the daughter of Deathwing, the great dragon Onyxia. Aynsleigh formed a hunting party to the forsaken Dustwallow Marsh, consumed by rage and the unending thirst for revenge. She hung the head of Onyxia in Stormwind square. She made cloaks from the scales she had gathered. But the rage did not subside. The emptiness inside had no change. She felt that if she could hunt down more of the dragons, if she could just kill a few more, then maybe she would feel better. Maybe she would feel something. Maybe she would feel anything. She had heard rumors of Nefarian, the leader of the dragon flight, residing in Burning Steppes. Taking a large party into the heart of the Blackrock Mountain, she made her attack on the source of her rage. The battles in that mountain were greater than any she had faced. The discovery of the experiments Nefarian had been conducting to create the chromatic dragons turned her stomach. Around every turn, more horrors were unveiled. After countless fights, her team exhausted, they reached Nefarian’s lair. He was easily the largest dragon Aynsleigh had ever laid eyes on. His attacks were powerful, his magic unparallel. His cleave attack left a deep and angry wound on her right arm. Somehow, they managed to survive. Beyond all reason, and against all odds, they defeated the great dragon. She returned to Stormwind, the head of the great dragon dragged behind the party on a great wagon. It took all forty men to hang the head in the square. Tired, confused, and strangely unsatisfied, Aynsleigh returned home to Lakeshire. Her sister, Kayleigh, treated her wounds and stayed with her as Aynsleigh stayed in bed, listless. After three days without speaking, she turned to her sister. “Will it ever end?” she whispered. “No matter how many you kill, no matter what you risk, you will never bring him back.” Kayleigh replied and kissed Aynsleigh on the forehead. “Danyel would want you to be happy. He wouldn’t want you to die to avenge him.” Aynsleigh sighed in resignation, and the tears she had fought for so long finally came. She mourned the loss of her loved ones and mourned the loss of her own sanity. Within weeks, she gave her resignation to the guard and began study with the knights of the Silver Hand. Her training as a warrior translated easily into the role of a paladin. She learned how to heal and how to protect. Rather than deal death, Ayn chose to try to prevent it. Her rage gave way to a desire to protect, her anger fading as she embraced the light. She had found her path, and began a slow return to normalcy. Rather than mourn those she lost, she celebrated their memories. She viewed each day as a gift, and tried her best to help all around her. She fought the war against despair and emerged victorious. Despite her best efforts… she still has momentary lapses in her shining armor and runs off to hunt the dragons.